Braking and clutch systems are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, a braking system will include a rotatable shaft having a first clamping element rotationally connected to the shaft and a second clamping element connect to the shaft. A mechanical or electromechanical actuator system or other device may be provided for controlling the translational movement of the first and second clamping elements between a clamping position and a releasable position. Upon actuation, the first and second clamping elements are moved into engagement with the shaft causing a braking effect or otherwise inhibiting continued rotational movement of the shaft. In regard to a clutch system, conventional apparatus typically include two rotating shafts, wherein one shaft is attached to a motor or other power unit (the driving member) while the other shaft (the driven member) provides output power for work to be done. Attached to each of the shafts is a clutch plate operable for connection to the other. In response to a compressive force from a mechanical or electromechanical actuator system or other device, the clutch plates engage each other thereby connecting the two shafts so that they may be locked together and spin at the same speed (engaged), locked together but spinning at different speeds (slipping), or unlocked and spinning at different speeds (disengaged).
Oftentimes, existing braking and clutch systems are too large and complex in design for the desired application. For certain applications, braking and clutch systems are required to be miniaturized and in some cases to work on non-ferrous shafts. Examples of industries that demand novel, miniature, and powerful braking or clutch systems are medicine, biotechnology, information technology, space, manufacturing, entertainment, military, and micro- and nanotechnology. Conventionally, hydraulic, pneumatic, or magnetic braking or clutch systems have been used. Unfortunately, each of these types of systems has shortcomings for the desired applications. Hydraulic systems work well in larger environments but for small or confined applications, the use of the pressurized materials, seals, transfer chambers etc. all undesirably add complexity and size to the application. Further and for similar reasons, pneumatic and magnetic systems can become large, expensive and complex based upon the desired application. Moreover, magnetic systems typically rely on a ferrous material for the shaft to be halted.
In specific regard to the actuator systems of known braking or clutch systems, increasingly the actuators used are also required to be reduced in size, mass, power consumption, and cost. Conventional actuators such as DC motors, pneumatic motors, and hydraulic motors are energy-wasting, large volume, and heavy-mass actuation systems.